Amanogawa Ichigo
| eye color= | family= Amanogawa Zakuro (Sister) Unnamed parents | home= Chicago, America (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Yamamura Hibiku | engvoice= Anna Cummer | nicknames= Amanogawa-sensei | occupation= Idol English Teacher | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force Nagareboshi Academy | type= Bright | style= Vibrant prep | color= (#f3359a) }} (天ノ川苺) is one of the main characters of the Symphonata! project and an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is an English teacher at Nagareboshi Academy who teaches the first year middle school Class C. She formerly lives in the US but moved to help her sister, Zakuro. Her catchphrase is "You can do it!" (出来る, 出来る! dekiru, dekiru!), which she uses to motivate her students. Biography Ichigo is not your typical teacher. She likes to live up the moment and never misses a chance on when she can have fun, especially with her friends. Her tactics may be quite bizarre for others but her fellow Symphonata idols know her deep down that there is more to her than that... Character Description Apearance Ichigo has purple eyes and wears pink glasses without a top frame. Her long, dark brown hair is worn in low, thick twin-tails held by ornaments to match that on her head. Her bangs are straight cut and split. For Ichigo's significant outfits, please check Amanogawa Ichigo/Fashion Guide. Personality Ichigo is a bubbly, loud and talkative person who is not afraid to try new things. She is always ready for an adventure and encourages her fellow idols to live at the monent. However, she knows how to "sense the mood" and knows when someone is feeling happy or sad. She ends her sentences with ~satsu. Hobbies and Skills Ichigo, growing up in America, knows how to speak English. She likes to do extreme and usually hazardous activities during her free time or when not making lesson plans. Series Description History and Background When she was young, Ichigo lived in Chicago, America. She was the exact opposite of her present self—quiet, shy and meticulous. She doesn't have manny friends until she became friends with Jessica Ortiz. When Jessica invited her to visit an amusement park, she agreed but was nervous since this was her first time going there. After riding the rides, she was able to open her bud and became the Ichigo everyone knew today—loud, friendly and extreme. Jessica, however, left unexpectedly and Ichigo became apathetic and sad. Later, she went to Japan to give company to her sister, Zakuro Amanogawa, who is a talented fashion designer. She applied to become a teacher in Nagareboshi Academy to earn money and became one of the first idols in Symphonata Productions. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Amanogawa: Ama (天) means heaven, no (の) is just a word part that can mean "of the" and gawa (川) means river. It can also mean milky way. Ichigo: Ichigo (苺) means strawberry, a sweet soft red fruit with a seed-studded surface. Trivia *Ichigo was created before Sumire and most characters were characters were created. She was a general OC of Usagi until she solely became a character for the Symphonta series. Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Symphonata! Category:Bright Idols Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Taurus Category:May Births